


Tori shuts down COD servers

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: why did i actually write this





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toriluvr350](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toriluvr350).



Eichi loved call of duty.  
It was his favorite thing.  
He played it all the time while at the hospital.  
When he got out he showed Tori.  
Tori loved it too.  
  
One day, however, the little gremlin found himself more frustrated than usual.  
His K/D atio was abyssmal. 0/6 for 7 games in a row.  
 Jeers of "noob" and "faggot" hurled at him by british children much younger than himself.  
He had enough.  
He reached for the phone, and dialled at a speed even Slave #2 running from her responsibilities couldn't rival.  
  
"Hello, Call of Duty Servers. It's me, Tori Himemiya. How much Yen would it take to permantely shut down your servers."  
  
He said.  
  
He payed a total of 1 billion yen to have the servers shutdown for the whole week.  
  
No one would be able to play.  
Tori was satisfied.  
  
Everything was going all according to his keikaku.  
  
(keikaku means plan.)  
  
He slept peacefully that night knowing he wouldnt be terrorized by little british children online.  
  
When he went to school the next day he noticed Eichi in the student council room.  
  
He stood by the door and easedropped on this phone conversation.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE BOUGHT OUT YOUR SERVERS FOR 1 BILLION YEN.  
  
I DONT CARE.  
  
WELL, HOW MUCH WOULD I HAVE TO PAY TO BRING IT BACK."  
  
Tori did a little gremlin gasp.  
  
No.  
  
His monthly allowance wasn't going to waste.  
  
He naruto ran into the room and with his little gremlin feet he kicked Eichi's phone out of his hand.  
  
He glared at tori before taking another one out from his uniform.  
  
Tori got triggered and vacumed all 10 of Eichi's backup phones into his mouth voreing them.  
  
"FRICC YOU TAICHOU. I HATE CALL OF DUTY."  
  
Eichi started crying, he was so hurt by his underclassmen's words. He wanted to go home and play cod but the servers were still down. He curled up into a ball and cried.  
  
Call of duty was his life.  
He couldn't even buy the servers back.  
And nobody loves him.  
  
The End.  



End file.
